Cassandra Trotter
Cassandra Trotter (nee Parry) was a character in Only Fools And Horses who first appeared in Yuppy Love and last appeared in Sleepless in Peckham. She was the girlfriend and later wife of Rodney Trotter. Cassandra was the daughter of local businessman Alan Parry. Cassandra was played by Gwyneth Strong. Biography Backstory Cassandra Parry was born in February 1967 in London to Alan Parry and Pamela Parry. 1989-2003 In late 1988, Cassandra was attending the same evening school as Rodney Trotter. Rodney was a mere market traders dogsbody who wanted to break free from his brothers "company" Trotters Independent Traders. They met at evening school when Rodney accidentally took Cassandra's coat which was identical to his. Rodney asked how she knew it was his, she said it had Rodney's name in it. Rodney was so embarrassed as that is what kids have written in their coats. They later danced together at a nightclub, and Rodney even pretended he lived in a huge mansion rather than a 12th floor flat in a towerblock. He asked her to drop him off outside a posh mansion in Kings Avenue. Yet again they got their coats mixed up. She went back to the mansion but they said they never heard of him. When she rang the number she gave him she got through to Albert Trotter and learned that Rodney lived in a flat in a towerblock. She agreed to carry on seeing him. Cassandra had to pretend to be Rodney's stepmother when Rodney had to pretend to be 14 all week when he won a holiday in Mallorca. Upon their return home, Del has stomach pains and ended up in hospital. Although it was later diagnosed as Irritable Bowel Syndrome, down to too many curries and cocktails. At the same time, Rodney said he was marrying Cassandra. Rodney and Cassie applied for a flat but had to find a £6000 deposit on it. Also, Cassandra's dad Alan wanted someone to help run his computer section at his printing firm, and put Rodney down as a candidate. Rodney failed his diploma but Del bribed the examiner to pass him. Alan offered Rodney the job. Rodney then married Cassandra at Peckham Registry Office. Marrying Cassandra and getting a new job meant that Rodney was no longer his brothers skivvy, working down markets in all weathers. Rodney was happily married, but as he was later to say "We left the registry office and the magic seemed to fade". A year later in August 1989, cracks begun to appear in Rodney and Cassandra's marriage. He was now the head of the computer section but was jealous of Cassandra's friendship with her boss Steven The Yuppie. Steven was very snooty and superior. At Rodney and Cassie's anniversary dinner Steven kept chatting Cassie up, much to Rodney's annoyance. A few days later, after the beano to Margate, Steven had spent the night at Cassandra's while Rodney and the boys were stranded in Margate, Kent overnight due to their coach blowing up, missing the last bus back to London that night and the rail strike. When Rodney returned the following morning he caught Steven in his flat. Rodney punched him on the nose just as Steven's wife Joanne came out of the kitchen with some coffees. Steven's reasons for being in the flat were legit, Joanne was meant to go away for the weekend but could not due to a rail strike so her and Steven spent the night at Cassandra's. Cassandra threw Rodney out. Rodney later moved back in with Cassandra but they kept having rows. Another time she went back to her parents for a short while. Rodney was jealous of Cassandra's ambition even though he had a successful job himself. Cassandra kept reminding Rodney of the time he punched her boss and friend Steven in the face. Rodney said he was sick of being reminded of this and that he had apologised 1000 times for it. Rodney kept expecting his dinner on the table after coming home from work rather than have to cook himself. He had yet another row with her when she accused him of being childish. He went back to live with Del at his flat. Rodney wanted his old room back but Del and Raquel were not yet sleeping together so Rodney had to kip on the sofa. Rodney started drinking a lot and having days off work due to hangovers. At a nightclub, Mickey Pearce who had a lot of bluster but no brains suggested to Rodney that he asks another woman out so Cassandra will get jealous. Also to make her think other women find Rodney desirable. Del overheard this conversation when he went to order some more drinks. Del wanted Rodney to go down the garage tomorrow and drop the van off for repairs. While he did so he asked Tanya The Kwik Fit Receptionist out for a date. Del went to pick the van up and the mechanic said Rodney had asked Tanya on a date. Del wanted to find a way to put Rodney off Tanya. Del was worried for his brothers marriage, and the cheap printing he was getting from Cassie's dad Alan. Del made up lies about Tanya by being chauvinistic. He said that women are responsible for the spread of AIDS and that Tanya is a bit of a dog and lives with a darts team. Rodney said he was still taking her out to the cinema. Del knew that Rodney was hoping that Cassie would see him as she was going to evening school that evening which was right opposite the ABC cinema in the high street. Rodney was hoping that Cassie would see him and Tanya queuing outside. Del went round and told Cassandra that Rodney was taking another woman out. But Rodney changed his mind and told Tanya that he was a married man and in love with his wife. He came home but before he could explain, she hit him in the shin with a badminton racket and threw him out. Rodney was mad at Del but they both agreed they messed up so Del took him home. Cassie went on holiday to Spain to get away. Upon her return, Rodney and Cassie went for a meal and she agreed to let him move back in with her. But that night she saw Rodney escorting one of Del's old girlfriends to her taxi and threw him out yet again. Rodney was worried that his father in law Alan would sack him. Del got a phone call to say that Alan wanted to see Rodney first thing in the morning. Rodney thought of handing in his resignation from his highly paid job so that Alan would reject it, knowing how important to the firm Rodney was. Rodney handid in his letter of resignation when Alan was out of his office. Alan actually did not know Rodney and Cassie had broken up and wanted to see him about his plans to expand the business. Rodney got excited and forgot about his letter of resignation. That evening Alan phoned Rodney to say he had accepted his resignation and replaced him with Rodney's assitant. Rodney realised he was not important to the firm, he was replaceable after all. Rodney and Cassandra stayed apart for the next few months. He was certain his marriage was over. Rodney begged Del for his old job back, his dogsbody down the markets. Del took his brother on out of pity. Del was going to be a father. Albert was allegedly mugged so Cassie went round to visit. She had a coffee with Rodney in the kitchen and she said he was being more like Del. Rodney said he was very busy so Cassie stormed out. They did get back together when Del became a dad. They agreed to go to marriage guidance. Del conned his way into a holiday to Miami by using Rodney's pension money to book the holiday with. Cassie had a bank seminar in Eastbourne so Del booked that week. Cassie throught Rodney had booked the tickets but Rodney said Del did. Del knew Cassie was in Eastbourne that week. Cassie was up for promotion. In late 1992, Cassie finally got her promotion but Del and Rodney were struggling with business. Observations Memorable info Born: February 1967 Full Name: Cassandra Louise Trotter (Nee Parry) Parents: Alan Parry and Pamela Parry Siblings: None Spouse: Rodney Trotter (1989-present) Children: Joan Trotter Jnr (2002) Occupation: Banker (1989-present) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Main characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 2003. Category:Trotter family. Category:Parry family. Category:Bankers. Category:1967 births. Category:1988 marriages. Category:Evening school graduates